


JJBA One Shots

by Jun0



Category: Diamond Unbreakable, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden, Forced, Lemon, Love/Hate, Possesive, RohanKishibe/oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun0/pseuds/Jun0
Summary: One shots of Jjba characters.
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Original Female Character(s), Kishibe Rohan/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. 1||Rohan Kishibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan Kishibe x Hanako (oc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything jjba related so bare with me... 
> 
> —

Rohan was one of mother's closest friends. Even I would know that if I still didn't know him at all, which I don't. Mother would love to always invite herself to his house and chat with him even if it was for a few minutes. I would sometimes catch her in the middle of the night on the phone with this man. Just who was he? Why did he just come into my life so suddenly. 

Part of me was pissed off about this but mostly confused and bitter at why she started hanging around him more often and to me it seemed like she chose to be around him more than me. It even feelt like sometimes I'm invisible to her and that the only person she knows and wants to hear and listen to is this manga artist that I barely know about. 

She's not even paying any attention to me any longer than a minute she always says she doesn't have the time to drop me off to school or drive me to my friends and it was all because of work or studies but deep down I know that's a bunch of bullshit and stupid excuses to cover up her absents with this man. 

I won't let this pass through and ruin me and I won't let her avert me like this anymore. I'm tired off knowing nothing about this man who ruined my life and stole my mom from me. I'll take what it gets to go and run away and confront him. But before I do anything maybe I should go ask about him first.

The tall brunette sighed resting her eyes, her arms tucked behind her head as a pillow, thinking deeply about this mysterious man as she lay in her soft springy bed, the gentle wind brushing against her bare stomach and naked arms the window wide open with the see thrue curtains blowing and flying away inside the room. 

Lets start at who I am, my name is Hanako Cliffhanger and I think that some day I'm going to find someone who is my soulmate and purpose to life. But If that doesn't happen than I have no meaning in life beside my desire for art such as drawing. At times I would draw during the days, I inspired to be someone I dreamed off being and meeting one day and that would be the manga artist Rohan Kishibe one of the most enjoyable manga authors out there with the most interesting manga pieces I've ever read.

I lazily slouch up from my position and stretch my aching arms with a hiss. I stay like this for a brief moment thinking if this is what I really wanted to do and of the consequences that come with it. 

Hanako sighs deeply exhausted with all this thinking about what would happen in the future and if she should do this or not. The young brunette grasped a strand of her short dark brown matted hair pressing the piece in between her thumb and forefinger feeling the texture of it. She tucked it away behind her ear and closed her tired eyes, resting her chin on top of her knee. 

' if I don't do this now than I will never know '

Hanako swiftly climbed off from her bed the springs creaking. 

' who is he? '

'And why I have this strong urge to meet him' 

—

" Hanako'chan! could you get down here sweetheart-"

The younger cliffhanger was already down there in between a second facing her mother with her precious soft green eyes, her eyes would be the most powerful expression her mother could of ever seen. Her eyes that she inherited from the father. The same eyes that bore into her soul and always seemed to know what was wrong. 

Cliffhanger Mary bite her inner cheek out of instinct, reminiscing on the past.  
" what's wrong mother? Is it important " 

The girl states out wondering why she was called down by her mother for her mother would rarely even talk to her.  
Mary hesitated talking to her daughter but somehow got herself to by clearing her throat. 

" Uhm- Hanako we have some big news..."

Hanako didn't look that surprised but more curios on what the 'big news' was about.

Mary waited for Hanako to reply or say anything to her something, but all she got in reply was a confused grunt telling her to keep going.  
" well I have no other way saying this but we're moving to Morioh sweetie on Sunday..."

After a brief pause of both mother and daughter having nothing else to say Mary piped in with saying lastly.  
" and you're gonna like it or not... and with that you'll be attending the high school there too so down get so depressed about losing some friends you're gonna meet new ones eventually"

Hanako stared down at her feet with nothing in mind and mouth shut tight, she was biting her lip harshly out of anger and even more confusion.

" is it because of him "  
Before Mary could even burst out in excuses Hanako shut her up by saying coldly and silently-  
" okay I understand...mother "

Hanako walked to her room, nobody stoping her especially not her mother. She slammed the door purposely loud and leaned against it arms crossed and deadly silent having only one thing in mind-

" I'm gonna do it...I need to... I'm so tired of not knowing anything damn it " 

—  
To be continued...


	2. 2||Rohan Kishibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older man turned around flipping his ruffled dark green hair and smirked pridefully.
> 
> " The names Rohan Kishibe now we should get going-"
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in a while -  
> Also this is a bit longer than the first chp,   
> Rohan might be a bit ooc haven't writin his character in a while

I packed my belongings into my school backpack leaving behind my homework and school stuff on the floor, instead filling it with my most loved and precious things I would need.

How was I even going to get to him? All I knew was his name which I would catch my mother saying during our rare conversations, I swear all she talks about is him. Rohan, Rohan is his first name I wasn't a bit surprised that it matched the same name as the famous manga artist's Rohan Kishibe's it could be just a coincidence. 

My black leather bag was full by the time it was 7:39. I had grabbed and pushed my final essential item in with all my clothes.   
Drawing came in as the most important thing to do for me in the mean time, so just incase I got two sketchbooks with many pens.

Now I was ready to go. I pulled on the belt of my bag fastening it in and securing it pulling it on my back. The window was wide open, though it was pitch dark at this time of night. My hands grabbed on to the ledge and prepared to jump, though it was only a five ft jump I still had to be careful of not waking up my mother with the loud crash. 

-

Hanako sat resting at the ledge of her window looking down at her feet or rather the dirt ground that she was going to escape from to find this mysterious man.

' what do I got to lose?'

The young girl jumped with the last thought on her mind being Rohan, the man that she was soon to come by and face with many questions. 

-

This was the first time in a while that I could hear and feel my heart so clearly and vividly. It was pounding away in my chest with every running step I took to find this man and confront him. 

It was only after 7:49 that I got in the public buss to arrive in Morioh shortly. But sinse its a cold and dark night with barely any people up and walking I thought it would a piece of cake to travel by myself like I did everyday to go to school, but boy was I wrong. 

For the first few minutes of the ride after I got in to meet a gloomy looking person as the driver, I payed him and quickly moved forward to find an empty seat which was easy enough sinse it was in the middle of the night and no one seemed to be here. 

I plopped down on the seat next to the window and looked out of it into the dark night houses passing by swiftly as the buss moved on ahead to its next destination. A soft smile arose on me and my rosy cheeks flared up thinking more and more about how I was gonna go find this mysterious man.

With a simple and tired sigh I licked my lips and swiftly got my backpack next to me and opened it up to find my smallest sketchbook to draw in.

My inspiration was the view from my dusty window. But I quickly got to work with the sketchbook on my lap and a pencil grasped tightly within my fragile fingers. It was at times like these I felt most relaxed and comed down. 

"Hmmm" 

I hummed softly as if I was thinking deeply, my pencil tapped against my chin im rhythm as I thought of what to draw next. Next thing I knew my destination was coming closer and closer as I drew. It had been five minutes sinse and I had been distracted so much by drawing that I didnt notice who came onto this lonely buss.

—

It was 7:55 pm and I was huddling myself with my legs up on the seat and my knees pressed close to me, my worneout sketchbook layed atop my knees gently. If anyone even my friends where here I would of used their shoulder to sleep on or even their lap, cause my tiredness was getting to me in the most drowsing way ever. A yawn escaped my mouth and I blinked a couple times to stay awake.

And because of my tiredness I also didnt notice when the buss stoped at its last station before it could arrive at Morioh, but by then I didnt expect anyone to get one at this point and let myself dose away daydreaming about this mysterious man and the people and places I might meet when I arrived late to this town.

A set of drunk pass byers climbed on barely into the buss and walked pass the driver, ignoring to pay their bit. Though the driver didnt give a shit and just wanted the nigh to end and go home to his wife. The taller drunk man in his late twentys stumbled and fell into the seat opposite from Hanako, who was nearly asleep peacefully. 

" damn who's this pretty lady we have here?"  
The drunk males shorter friend exclaimed slurring heavily and hanging on to the pole for his dear life, hoping not to fall. 

"..."

" whats someone as hot as you doing alone at night!"

Hanako ignored their chants turned her head slightly to look out the window to her side.

The older male with long black hair piped in leaning forward with his elbows pressed agaisnt his knees. He continued to stare with a smirk tugged at his lips. 

" shut the fuck up-"

Hanako managed to mumbled under her shaky breath, she was at the brink off running away bit her body was to scared to move. 

" go away-"

"Well than if you say so missy-"

Than out of knowhere they both stood up and proceeded to walk closer to Hanako, the poor startled girl didnt have the courage, fearing she might get hurt she instead hid her face in her knees and wished they would go away. 

But when she felt a cold hand caress her skirt, tugging at it she had the urge to scream- 

" go away if you don't ill call the cops-"

A loud thud sounded through swaying buss and Hanako stoped breathing, her breath caught in her throat forgetting to breath in fresh air. 

" hey you alright-"

Hanako quickly lifted her head hearing a new voice-  
'Could it be!'

' but how-" 

" w-who are you "

The bodies laying sprawled on top of each other seemed to look dead, they wearnt moving a inch. 

" I hope these man didnt startle you this much-"

A man who looked to be in his mid twenties stood tall, towering over Hanako with a stern look his soft green hues burning holes into her form as his eyes trailed her down and up to inspect who he just saved. 

" if you havent been there I would off-"

" hush youre fine now "

"Anyways were gonna be arriving in Morrioh right about now- is that you're destination too?"

" I would accompany you but-"

Hanako stilled and stared briefly at this man in wonder- 

" sinse when where you on here- ive never seen anyone but those two man aboard-"

" that doesnt matter- "

He turned away to strut to the main entrance of the buss avoiding any of the younger girls simple quastions that raced out of her mouth. 

" so are you coming or not-"

" its dangerous out there especially at night"   
Hanako just noticed while staring at this particular man that he had sort of satchel hanging to his side, strapped up and around shoulder. 

She swore she found something fimiliar about her savior, but she couldnt put a finger on it.

She instead simply asked with a bold queation.

" before I go with you... let me know youre name and who you are-"

" otherwise I wont follow you"

" fine-"

The older man turned around flipping his ruffled dark green hair and smirked pridefully.

" The names Rohan Kishibe now we should get going-"

—  
To be continued...


End file.
